Wesley Umbra
Wesley UmbraFollow the Yellow Brick Road: Wesley introduces himself. is a young magic knight and a member of the Black Bull Squad. He is also the second son of the Umbra Family, a royal bloodline that migrated to Clover after their homeland was destroyed by some unknown force a long time ago. Appearance Personality History Battle Prowess Physical Capabilities Wesley is by no means extremely strong. He has however been conditioned to a certain extent by his parents. Possessing higher than average physical for a child his age due to their paranoia induced lessons. Wesley also possesses rudimentary knowledge of hand to hand, being able to chain together basic combinations of attacks in a fight. Magic Wesley has an affinity for Monster MagicOnwards to Oz: Wesley finds his affinity is Monster Magic., a rare form of magic used exclusively by the Umbra family. Monster Magic is known to be lucky in the family as it was used by their founder. Monster Magic is a magic that deals with the summoning of monsters in different ways to benefit the mage. There are three types of summoning a monster magic user can perform. Contract summoning which allows them to summon parts of the monster as they wish, often useful for close quarters fights or surprise attacks. Full summoning which just summons the monster to them, allowing it to act as an individual or by their command. This is often the best choice for fighting large groups or attacking structures. Soul summoning is the most powerful of three, where the user summons the monster into themselves and merge with it. Soul summoning is often seen as the best of both worlds, having the power and magic of the monster while also being able to act as one smaller being. All of the monsters have their own level of magical power often being higher than what a mage could handle when they first acquire the magic. When summoning the user does not have to draw upon the full extent of the monster. They are able to scale them down to either not use as much mana, or to make the spell usable. For example a captain could summon a monster at the power level of a captain, even if it's power is higher than that, but not if it's lower. Summoning a monster at a level above what the user is capable of requires over-channeling. Abijam.jpg|link=Abijam|Abijam Spells Most of Wesley's spells are used in conjunction with his monsters however there are few spells that are his alone. Mirage_Arcana.jpeg|link=Mirage Arcana|Mirage Arcana Abilities *'Tremendous Magic Power:' As a member of the Umbra family, Wesley possesses massive amounts of magical power like his older brother. When he was younger his magic barely showed but once he acquired his Grimoire and actually gained the ability to use magic his true tremendous power revealed itself. Wesley is overflowing with mana but lacks proper control, often resorting to over-channeling to use most of his spells. *'Over-Channel:' Over-channel is the ability to channel more mana than necessary into a spell to either make it more powerful or to compensate for lack for control. Wesley is particularly skilled at over-channeling to compensate, due to his spells requiring more control than he actually has. Over-channeling usually causes some form of physical backlash on the body, becoming more grievous in proportion to the mana spent. On many occasions Wesley has begun bleeding from his limbs or mouth when using this. Equipment Grimoire: Wesley's grimoire appears as a brown leather bound book with the Umbra family sign on the front, surrounded by an animal's footprint. The back has a strange spiraling symbol that looks like a lens.Onwards to Oz: Wesley acquires his Grimoire. Umbra Family Ring: The Umbra family ring is a magical item that helps with shaping magic, allowing the wearer to make much greater constructs than they are capable of at the moment. Statistics Trivia * References Category:Males